See The Sky
by Dallys-Dream-Girl
Summary: Jessi's a simple girl just trying to find a new life and get out of her old one. But forgetting your past isn't always an easy thing to do. So In Tulsa, when Jess comes face to face with the Greasers, what's she gonna do? Give them a chance or fly away?
1. Uplifting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Jessi : ) **

**JESSI'S POV **

"STOP IT!" I yelled as this guy lifted me up and pinned me to a brick wall.

I'd been walking through the run down streets of Tulsa when a Blue Mustang pulled up on the curve and some guys jumped out. I'd had a pretty shit day so I took no notice and just kept walking minding my own business.

My mum was an alcoholic and left when I was in Primary school. Eventually she drank herself into a ditch and the front page of the daily tabloid.

My father on the other hand was one of the nicest people I knew before he married this slut of a woman. He decides sure here's you new mother worse than the first and expecting me to like her! Then she brain washes him so that he gives me no freedom and says go create your own life and kicks you out your own house. That's what Step Monsters do I guess. Then I come back one day and THEY MOVED.

That was when I decided screw them, screw every-one I'm making my own way in this world and doing it alone. So I began my travel to Tulsa. I hitchhiked, walked got to here any way I could so I could put myself back together and move through the little town.

My names Jessi. I'm 15. I'm about average height and have an Athletic body since I do all types of sports. I have Light Brown Hair and Light Blue Eyes. I wear casual clothes pretty much long tight jeans which cover my worn out old Connies. I usually wear lose t-shirts or singlet's, like now. I had on my favorite Baby Blue singlet which matched my eyes. I had thick brown curly hair which I usually tied up into a mop.

"What did I do to you?" I asked

"You came into my neck of the woods, sweetheart." he replied.

"No one calls me Sweetheart, Mate" I said and kicked him in the Gooseberries.

As I thought he let go of me to protect his goodies and I took the chance to run.

I darted between the guys friends and proceeded to run down the street until one of them grabbed me. I was flung forwards on to the hard bitchamin road. I felt pain throb through my legs as they scraped the surface.

My bag was in front of me if I could just grab it I could get out of there but one of the guys beat me to it. It was the one who had lifted me up before. He had brown hair and was wearing clean cut clothes like the others.

"Let's see what our visitor has in here" he said as he tipped out the contents of my bag. It wasn't much a few pairs of clothes, some photos and some books. Reading was the one thing in my life that took me away. You could really read and get into a character and take on their life instead of being stuck with your own.

"You having nothing of value" he said throwing the bag on the ground.

"So then Piss Off!" I replied on the ground with 2 other guys sitting on me holding me down.

"Not just yet, if you've got nothing of value I guess I'll just have to take you instead" he then grabbed me, pulled me up and planted a kiss on my lips.

I pulled away and punched him in the face.

"Bitch" he said and began to retaliate. I was being pounded onto the ground and my vision was going out of focus.

I couldn't fight back every time I threw a punch it just hit the air. Then I heard yelling and more people running towards me. The other people in the Mustang let go of me and stopped attacking. I slowly got to my feet and felt my knees. I took my hands away instantly and from what I could see they were covered in blood.

I assessed what was going on in front of me. It seemed to be a group of guys fighting another.

I took that chance. I tried to grab my stuff and get out of there but on my first step my knees buckled and I dropped. I hit the ground with force and I felt it to. It was pain beyond imagine like cracking your head open. Then immediately after I hit the ground I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Is she ok?" I heard a voice say.

"She looks pretty bad! maybe we should take her to the hospital." another said who had a lighter voice.

"We can't they'll ask questions" the first one spoke again.

"Jeesh she sure is pretty" I new voice spoke. "I'll carry her home and we can fix her up there."

I felt my body leave the ground and slide into the warm hands of someone else. I snuggled up into there arms and took the opportunity of the warmth.

"Ohh guys look, she's taken a fancy to Soda" I heard another guys say with a sarcastic voice.

"You real funny mate now go home and get the first aid out for us and tell Darry that we need his help." The guys who I realized was called Sod said

"Soda" I thought to myself that's a pretty cool name. Just then a felt a throb from my head and I went stone cold and passed out.

* * *

**SODA'S POV **

Wow she sure is pretty I thought to myself as I picked her up of the ground. She looked pretty bad and had blood all over.

She felt cold to touch.

"Ohh guys look, she's taken a fancy to Soda" Two-Bit said as he cracked a joke. At the time it wasn't really funny I looked at the young girl in my hands. She looked terrible it was no time to be making fun.

Just then she snuggled into me. She must have been cold it was quite chili at this time of day usually and with what she'd been through she must have been even colder. She was moving and wriggling poor thing must have no idea what's going on.

Then she stopped.

It scared me for a moment and I wasn't sure what had happened but the movement going up and down from her chest reassured me.

I began to walk quicker after that trying to get her home as soon as possible and making sure she was still going to be with us.

**So I hoped you liked it! Pls review guys and give me some feedback. I'm not sure about the whole POV thing but it will mostly be in Jessi's with a bit of Soda for some chapter. What do you think? **

**Hannah : ) **


	2. A Stitch In Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Jessi : ) **

**SODA'S POV **

I came through the door and layed her down on the couch. A she left my hands a saw that they were covered in blood.

Darry was in the kitchen wetting a cloth and getting the first aid stuff ready.

"Darry" I said "I think you should hurry up and get in here buddy.

Every-One stepped back as Darry came in the room so that he could see her.

"Jeesh, What happened guys!" he said as he sat down next to her.

"We're not sure, but we think she may have been jumped by some Soc's" Dally said "She looks pretty beaten"

Darry wiped the blood from her face with the damp cloth.

She looked so peaceful, I thought to myself. Like there was nothing wrong in the world.

When the blood was no longer on her face but on the cloth Darry started to patch her back together. She looked like she had a bad bump to the head when she fell on the road because their was a large gash on the side.

She also had cuts and bruising all over her stomach. It appeared that she may have broken a few ribs aswell. Darry put antiseptic on the cuts and rapped a bandage around them.

The legs of her jeans were covered in blood. Darry rolled them up. The sight I saw was one that made me feel sick. There were gashes all over and rocks indented in them. There was on that seemed very deep and ran down the side of her leg. Darry rapped it up in a Towel but it wouldn't stop bleeding.

"I've got an idea" Dally said. He walked to the cupboard pulled out the old sowing box and threaded a needle.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked

"Give her stitches" Dal replied as he walked closer to her

"Are you mental" I said "You'll hurt her.

"It'll do her more good than harm" Dal spoke again

"If you say so I said again and sat down next to her head.

Dally sat down next to her legs and go the needle ready.

Something inside of me was cautious about this. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

"Darry, Soda make sure she doesn't move" Dal said

"Alright" I replied

Dally put the needle into her leg and began to stitch it up. Even though she was unconcious she must have felt it go into her. She began to move and Darry and I held her down. I couldn't stand to watch it. Her face was clearly in pain. When he'd finished I picked her up and put her in Darry's big comfy armchair. I made her feel snug and put sheets over her and hope that she would wake up tomorrow morning.

**Yepp small Chappie I know but it will be a long one next. I would really appreciate some feed back guys please drop me a comment I'll always reply. : ) Hannah. **


	3. Sleep Sound

So guys yep Chapter Three, It's getting exciting hehe. So I hope you like it I know that the last Chapter must have been the shortest on the website but this one will be longer I promise. So I'm hoping that I see some reviews in the future since I am writing it. And Guys please give me some feedback and ideas on what YOU want to see in the story, it'll help me write it and you'll enjoy it at the same time! Happy Reading : ) Hannah.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Jessi : )**

**Jessi's POV **

I awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. From what I could recall I'd been jumped last night by a gang of guys. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was in the lounge room of a small house. It had a few couches and chairs. I could see that there were rooms leading off from down a hallway. And behind me there was a kitchen.

A tried to move when pain shot through my right leg. I twitched and lent back into the chair. I felt cold and pulled the sheets up and over me, but nothing could stop my teeth from chattering. I closed my eyes and was trying to go to sleep when I heard a bunch of people come through the door.

"Guys, she's awake. I heard one of the people say. There was sounded familiar. It was the guy from last night, Soda.

I heard the people move towards me, "What's your name hun?" I heard another male voice say. I opened my eyes and saw an older guy staring back at me. He looked around 17 or 18 to me and had black hair. He was quite muscular.

"Je..Jes..Jessie" I replied through quivering teeth.

"Well Jessi" he spoke again, "How are you feeling?"

"My..My..Leg" I replied.

"Yes you got pretty beaten last night." Another one of the guys said. This one was different than the first. He had cold blue eyes and had his hair tucked behind his ears.

"It Hurts" I said again

"I'll get you some Pain Killers" Soda said and went to the kitchen.

"You've got a few stitches and cuts and bruises but you'll be ok in a couple of days." The older guys spoke again.

At the sound of the word stitches I nearly threw up. I couldn't stand the sight of blood. Sad, I know but it just creeped me out.

"I'm Darry by the way" the older one said. "This is Dally" he said pointing to the younger man who had talked to me before. "That's Steve" he showed me a man at the back of the room who was very tall and had thick greasy hair in complicates swirls.

"Over There is my little brother Pony with his mate Jhonny." Standing behind Dally were 2 young boys. One had green eyes and long hair cut of at the back. I presumed that this was Pony. Beside Pony there was the other boy. He seemed a little older than Pony and had thick greasy hair.

"Then behind me we have Two-Bit" Darry continued. This fella had rusty colored side burns, grey eyes, and was quite stocky in build. He gave me a wide cheesy grin.

"Get some sleep now, ok" Darry said as he stood up and motioned for the guys to walk away.

I closed my eyes and began to drift to sleep when I felt a soft hand touch my forehead.

"Jessi, this will make you feel better" the voice said. I looked up and saw Soda standing beside me with a cup of water and some painkillers. I slowly sat up and took them from his hands. I swallowed the tablets, drank the water and returned the cup to him.

"Better?" he asked

"Su.su.sure" I replied.

Soda then walked off and returned with a doona. He placed it over me and rubbed my shoulders so that I heated up.

"That should make you warmer" he said

"Thanks Soda" I replied

"How did you know my name?" he asked me giving me a smile that made me melt.

"You were the person who carried me home last night" I replied.

"Yea, you've got a sharp memory" he said "Now get some rest we'll talk later, Sleep Tight"

He cocked an eyebrow and walked off. Soda to me was one of those people you didn't expect to find in Tulsa. He had a killer smile and sparkling eyes that mad him seem as if he was a movie start.

I thought about the people who'd I'd just met and slowly drifted to sleep.

So yep hoped you liked it took a while to update I reckon. So pls review and tell me how I'm going.

Cya soon : ) Hannah


	4. The Small Stuff

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Jessi : ) **

Finally I have Updated it has been weeks now I know. I hope you like the story but I really need some ideas or there really won't be a plot. Rumbles, Romances anything would be helpful. I kind of know the direction I'm going in with the people but not with the plot. Happy Reading : ) Hannah

**Jessi's POV **

The sound of talking and the T.V were the things I woke to the next morning. I pulled off the sheets that were on top of me and yawned. I looked down at my legs. My Right Jean leg had a cut from the bottom to just below my knee. I flipped it back and sure enough true to their word I saw around 20 stitches running up the side of my leg. There were also heaps of cuts and bruises; they must have been from when I hit the bitchamin.

I covered my leg back up and thought about what had happened. I'd definitely had an eventful first night in Tulsa.

"Who cares", I said to myself as I stood from the chair putting my weight on my good leg. Some stitches and a few cuts and bruises weren't gonna stop me from what I want to do.

I flexed my right leg to make sure that the stitches wouldn't break and began to take some steps. I was doing alright until I got a bit too confident and my leg buckled. Before I hit the floor I was caught by 2 strong familiar arms. They lifted me so I was back on my feet. I turned around and saw Soda staring back.

"Your really getting good at this" I said to him

"I know, you should hire me full time" he replied

"That would ruin the fun" I said with a smirk.

I put my weight on his shoulder and we walked over to one of the couches. We sat down and I rested my leg.

"So" Dally began from across the room. "Where are ya from?"

"Around" I replied which was the truth. I hadn't had a home in a month and I'd been to so many places. I wasn't really sure where home was right or where I really was from.

"Well, do your parents know where you are?" Darry asked appearing from the kitchen drying a plate with a tea-towel.

"Probably not, but they wouldn't care any-way" I told him. "One drank herself into a ditch and the other decided to get a personality makeover"

"That might explain it" Two-Bit said from the floor in front of me.

"Pretty Much" I replied.

"So where are you heading." Soda asked from beside me.

"Any-Where." I replied. "Just trying to make a fresh."

"Well, we can help you with that." Soda said. "Why don't you stay with us for a while? If that's ok with Darry over here"

Soda turned to Darry and gave him the whole Puppy Dog eyes deal. If was actually kind of funny.

"Sure you can Jessi." Darry said as he finally caved in. "But you have to promise me you'll got to school with Soda and stay out of trouble."

"I promise" I replied "Just don't expect the most glamorous grade you've seen in your life."

"Don't Worry" Soda said "I'll help you, we can be study buddies!"

"That'll definitely give you lower grades." Steve said from the couch across the room.

"Shut up" Soda said back to him.

"Guys, I'm sure that Soda's a terrific and very intellectual learner" I said.

"And so is a squirrel chowing down on an acorn, mid September." Two-Bit said

"One day you'll be surprised" I said back to him.

"You know I like this girl" Soda began "Knows exactly who to look up to."

"So when do we start our magical learning journey" I asked

"Tomorrow, as chance has it." Darry said "I'll drop Pony, Soda and you there in the morning before I head to work"

I looked around the room and sure enough I found Pony seated in the corner of the room with his mate Johnny. So in one day I'd found a place to stay, some new friends and I learned that I was gonna go to school for the first time in like a year. Pretty good if I may say so myself.

"Whose room is she going to be in?" Soda asked Darry.

"Trust you to bring that up" Dally said with a smirk shown across his face.

"I'll just take the couch, I don't want to cause too much trouble" I said

"Are you sure?" Darry said

"Yea, trust me I've had worse" I replied.

"Now that's solved, what's for dinner?" Two-Bit asked

"One day your stomach is going to outgrow the rest of your body you know." Soda said.

"I know, I'm just waiting for that day." Two-Bit replied

"Maybe I can help?" I said to the guys.

I slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. I searched the cupboards and draws. Every-thing seemed to be there. I came back out and said "What if I make us some Pizza?"

"Sweet" Two-Bit said.

"Sounds great" Soda added "I'll give you a hand. He stood up and before I knew it he was in the kitchen ready for my instructions.

**How did you like it? I have the next chapter ready in writing next to me as we speak. I couldn't really add it on cause it would be like 2000 words (A little excessive) I Promise I'll update soon. Once again Please ideas for Plot would help me so much!!!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**: ) Hannah **


	5. Cooking Up A Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Jessi : ) **

Another Chapter for you guys to read coming up. What do you think the plot should be? Because I have no idea, well I kind of do but it's very rattled since I'm working on my other story so I'm kind of cross confused : D. Please Review and tell me how I'm going and for ideas with the story. Happy Reading. : ) Hannah

**Jessi's POV **

"Ok, first we need to make the bases." I told Soda as I began to get out the ingredients.

"Alright" he said "I'll get out the toppings and figure out which is for who."

"That'll be great since I have no idea what every-one likes" I replied

"You'll pick it up in no time." Soda said.

I found all the ingredients we needed and mixed them together. I was doing great till I spilt the flour and created a powder puff of smoke. When it cleared I saw Soda laughing.

"What?" I said

"Your face" he began "It's covered in flour"

I went to the kitchen window, looked at it and sure enough there was white flour covering me.

"Well, I think you need some to!" I said grabbing some flour in my hand and throwing it at him.

"Hey" he said. The flour had hit him square on the nose. He looked like Rudolph except with a white nose.

I giggled as he grabbed some flour and began to retaliate. It was like a battle going on except we were using flour instead of ammunition.

After a few minutes Darry came in to see what was going on. We must have been making a lot of noise.

"What are you 2 doing in here?" he asked

"She's teaching me how to cook" Soda replied, the flour was spread every-where and Darry had the "I'm gonna have to clean this up" look on his face.

"Don't worry bro, we'll clean it up." Soda spoke again

"I bet you will" Darry said "And don't make any-more of a mess"

"Yes, Darry we're sorry" I said. As he began to walk back to the lounge I placed a handful of flour on top of Soda head.

"Now all we have to do is bake you in the oven and serve you for dinner." I giggled

After Darry's little outburst we finally began to get back to work. I finished the bases and gave them to Soda to decorate. He did all sorts of types. Hamm and Pineapple, Back but he left one plain.

"What are we going to put on this one?" I asked

"You'll see" Soda replied and began getting out more ingredients to work his magic. I saw types of things go on that Pizza Base which I never would have imagined. He had Chili Sauce, Chocolate Bits, heaps of really random things.

Once he'd finished I placed all of the Pizzas in the oven and sat down at the kitchen table. I looked around the room. We sure had created a mess. Flour every-where, dirty dishes it seemed endless.

"I'll get a broom." Soda said going over and retrieving one from the corner of the room.

"I'll start washing up." I said walking through the white mess towards the sink. I began to wash the dishes. After Soda had swept the flour into the corner of the room so we could actually see the floor he came and began to help me dry and put away the dishes.

"Well we definetly get an A+ in creating a mess!" I said to him as I passed him a plate.

"Yep, my special ability" he replied.

When we finished washing we sat down and waited for the oven to go. When it did I opened the door and removed the Pizza. I smelt really good. I placed it on a large plate cut it into slices. "Dinners served" Soda said as we walked into the lounge.

"Looks great" The guys said as I set it down on the small table near the lounge. I grabbed a slice of ham and pineapple and the guys followed suit. Soda and I sat down next to each other on the couch in front of the T.V. We were still covered in flour and we both saw some strange looks on the guy's faces.

"What were you 2 doing in there?" Dal said

"Cooking, well we got a little sidetracked." I replied as I took a bite.

"We noticed" Dal spoke again

"Pizzas great Jessi!" Pony said from the couch

"Thanks Pony" I replied "My grandmother and I used to make it all the time. Don't you do that with your parents?"

Pony went quiet and I knew I'd put my foot in it.

"You don't have any parents do you?" I asked slowly

"No" Darry replied. He was sitting on the ground next to Two-Bit. "They passed away after a car wreck a few months ago." he continued.

"I'm so sorry." I said "I didn't mean to..."

"It's not your fault" Soda cut me off.

I was such an idiot. I should have relized that they didn't have any parents since they hadn't mentioned them or I hadn't seen them. I finished my slice of Pizza and went to get another. I looked at the plate and realized that it was almost all gone.

"You guys sure were hungry ey" I said

I looked down at my selections. Onion or Soda's little creation. Surprisingly most of was still there. To be honest Sodas pizza didn't look all that bad. I grabbed a slice and sat back down.

"You're going to eat that?" Steve said

"Of course." I replied

"Your funeral" he spoke again "Soda creations can be a little strange sometimes."

"Well I'll give this one a go." I replied as I took a bite.

"It's actually really good!" I said after a few seconds "And I'm still breathing so it can't be that dangerous."

"I really should become a chef you know." Soda said form beside me.

"I wouldn't go that far Soda" I replied with a giggle. We all began to laugh.

After dinner had finished we all began to settle down. Two-Bit was playing cards on the floor with Soda, Steve and Dally. Darry was washing up in the kitchen. And Pony, Johnny and I were on the couch watching cartoons.

"Do you mind if I join in?" I asked the guys as I sat down opposite Sod on the floor.

"Sure" Dal said "Hope you know how to play poker"

"Better than you think" I replied. I had to play poker to get my way here or just to get cash so I'd picked up a few tricks.

I pretty much spent the rest of the night with the guys. I won a few times too so I had quite a little bounty. Eventually we quit and just listened to the T.V. My eye lids began to close. I rested my self against the couch listening to the television going and the guys chatter. I felt a blanket cover me and someone brush the flour of my forehead and slowly the sounds of reality faded away.

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Very quick update with Christmas tomorrow and everything! So remember please review and drop me some plot ideas!! **

**Happy Holidays Guys : ) Hannah : )**


	6. Morning Glory

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Jessi : )**

I am so sorry guys I completely spaced out. I had holidays and school so I couldn't Write I felt really bad. I hope you enjoyed you break every-one. Have Fun reading and give me some ideas if you could. Drop a review sometime: ) Hannah

**Jessi's POV**

"Jessi" I heard a soft voice saying as I lay asleep on the floor. I rolled over and yawned a little, as I snuggled back into the sheet.

"Hey she's just as bad as you" Another voice said. I recognized this one as Dally.

"Except when she does it she look like a cute little lamb, with Soda it's like a pig grunting!" No one's jokes could be this terrible as Two-Bits. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Soda was the one trying to stir me before. I sat up twitched my nose an early morning habit I'd always done and looked at the guys waiting to see what they had install for our 1st day of school.

"I'm guessin you're not a morning person?" Soda asked sitting on the couch. It looked like I was the last one awake the guys were changed and Soda and Pony had wet hair smelling clean from the shower.

"Not exactly" I replied.

"You should get cleaned up and ready for school" Darry said from his armchair across the room "We'll be leaving in about half an hour."

"Ok" I said pulling away the blanket and standing up.

"You're bags in the bathroom" Soda said seeing the look of confusion on my face.

"I knew that" I replied in a sarcastic voice, gave him a smile and walked off to get ready.

True to his word I found my bag in the corner of the bathroom. My Jeans would need to be stitched together and seriously washed. I took them off and put them in the basket labeled washing along with my blue singlet. I looked through my bag and at the bottom found a white spaghetti strap shirt, so grey socks, a clear pair of undies and bra and a short denim pleated skirt. I didn't want to wear another pair of jeans the pressure hurt the stitches so I'd just have to be careful and bandage my leg. I removed the bandage from around my ribcage put it around my leg to protect the stitches.

I turned the tap on in the shower and let the water run over my hand until it was the right temperature. I hoped in careful to avoid hitting my leg. The water was beautiful, just the thing I needed. I saw the water drip through the drain. It was brown and red. I must have been bleeding pretty bad to have that colored water; I chuckled to myself as I began to shampoo my hair.

After 10 minutes I hopped out feeling squeaky clean. I dried myself, took off the bandage and put on my clothes. I looked in the mirror hair tangled across my face I flicked it back. I cleaned up pretty good. You couldn't tell that I'd been in a jump that much. There were a few cuts and bruises and of course my leg, I even had a spilt lip. But my ribcage which was purple was covered by my shirt.

I took a comb from my bag and untangled my jungle of hair.

As I finished I heard a knock on the door. "Nearly ready?" Soda's voice said as I placed my comb in my bag and opened the door. "Jeesh" Soda said "Give me a fright ey?"

"Keeps you on your toes." I smiled "Now I think the question is, Are you ready Mr Curtis?" I smirked and began to walk to the lounge. I placed my bag next to the couch and grabbed my Connies of the floor we're I'd taken them off the night before while paying poker.

"So you have clean skin after all?" Two-Bit joked from the floor in front of the TV.

"I guess" I replied doing up the shoe laces. "When do we leave?"

"Give me 5 and we'll be on the road." Darry said running around the house looking for the car keys.

"What do I need to take?" I asked Soda who was behind me leaning against the hallway wall. "Well you can share my bag today since your is still filled your stuff." he replied

"Thanks" I said I'll clean it out this afternoon. I went to walk around and sit on the couch but clipped my leg on it instead.

"Ahh" I said hoping down to the couch it had pulled at the stitches.

"You alright?" Soda said who was standing in front of me in a spilt second.

"Yes I'm good just have to be careful." I replied

"Do you want me to get you something to cover it and some pan killers for today?" he asked

"That would be great, if you could" I said

"Coming right up" he gave me one of his melting smiles and walked away to find the stuff.

As I waited I watched Darry looking for his keys. Usually he was organized and I wondered how he'd lost his keys. Then I saw them Two-Bit and Steve were passing them back and forth to each other while trying to hide them from Darry. I giggled and watched as Darry walked around clueless to what was happening.

"They were on the table yesterday I swear?" he said with a puzzled expression. They he heard a jiggle coming from Two-Bit. "Ok give them to me now, jokes over I have to get to work."

Surprisingly Two-Bit and Steve listened and chucked them to Darry. Smart thing they must have known not to mess with the head of the household. Not a moment later Soda was helping me rap a thin bandage round my legs and giving me some pills to take down. After we'd finished we said goodbye and headed for the Ute.

In the car I sat in-between Soda and Pony. Pony's head was buried in a book as usual. Soda was staring out the window and the landscape padding by.

"Looking forward to it then Jessi?" Darry asked from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, sure" I replied with a hint of sarcasm detected in my voice.

"It'll be over before you know it" Darry replied and Soda will help you, you'll be in the same classes."

I turned my head to look at Soda who gave me a reassuring smile.

The rest of the car trip was silent except for the radio playing songs. I hoped that it would be a good school. And knowing I would have Soda by my side gave me reassurance. We rounded the corner and I saw the school in my sight. I unbuckled my seatbelt and prepared for the doors to a new world.

**So did you like it? I hope you did. Had to do this quickly since I hadn't updated in like a month. Please leave a review if you have ideas, thoughts, or just want to say hello, I'll always reply and give you some feedback on your stories. Have Fun : ) Hannah**


	7. Disection Detection

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Jessi : ) **

Welcome to another chapter I hope your enjoying my fanfic. If you guys know what you want to see in this story drop me a review and tell me. Any-way Have Fun : ) Hannah

**JESSI'S POV **

I stood in front of the school. It was big. Bigger then any other I'd seen. It made me feel small and insignificant and with all the people who were walking in through its doors I felt scared and alone.

"You Ok?" I heard Soda say as Darry pulled away from the curb. I waved goodbye and then turned back to Soda.

"Yea" I replied "Just thinkin, ready to go?"

"Well you'll be doing a lot of that here, come on!" he said beginning to walk. Because he was taller than me his legs were longer. I ended up jogging to catch up with him. We reached the 2 push/pull doors that separated us from the learning environment and the freedom of the school.

Soda held back one of the doors for me and motioned me to come inside.

"Thanks" I said "Where do we go from here?"

"First of all we'll get you organized then we can go hang around and I'll introduce you to some buddies." Soda replied with a grin on his face. "The office is this way, follow me"

After what seemed like a mountain of paperwork I had my locker combination, a school ID code, new school books and Soda and I had our schedules.

"Do you have Mr. Fielder for Math?" Soda asked me as we walked down the packed halls of KUDU High school

"Yea" I replied "I think we're in the same classes."

"Well, that's good to hear." he said. After dumping our books in our lockers (They were on opposite sides of the hall) we then walked around to a wall at the back of the school. There was a group of people there, some leaning against the wall others sitting on bonnets of cars. They seemed to be dressed in jeans and with black greased up hair. I recognized them as Greasers. A group of guys Soda had told me about the night before while playing poker. "We're all classified as Greasers." he'd begun while taking some cards from the deck. "It's just a name, a gang of the Tulsa society but Soc's take it seriously and will jump you even if you dress like one, like you last night." he then explained the whole Soc Vs Greaser deal and I finally began to understand the reasoning behind my attack.

"Hey Soda" One of the guys smoking a joint called from the car bonnet. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jessi" Soda replied walking over and taking a seat next to the guy. "She's crashing with us for a while."

I lent against the headlight of the car and look at the guy who Soda was talking to. He was tall and had blonde hair. He had a good build and seemed friendly enough.

"Hey I'm Ben" he said taking a puff of his smoke. "And this is Isabelle" There was a girl sitting beside him who I hadn't even noticed before. They were obviously dating. She was short and had long Brown straight hair. She had green eyes that glistened in the rays of the morning sun.

"Just call me Izzy" she said giving me a smile "Come sit over here."

I took her offer and took a seat next to her. The guys began talking about some new car deal or promotion they had heard of which gave me a chance to get to know Izzy.

"So how long have you been in Tulsa?" She said twirling her finger and around her hair.

"Not long I kinda just dropped by" I replied "Spur of the moment thing, if you know what I mean."

"Yea, I get cha" She replied.

"So what do we do around here except schoolwork?" I asked her.

"Nothing much just bum around pick on the Soc's, stuff like that." she replied

Just then the bell rung, signaling the beginning of our first day. I jumped of the car, said goodbye to Izzy who had a different class to me and began to walk back towards my locker.

"Slow down speedie." Soda said as he appeared at my side. "I'm your tour guide and we can't have you getting lost."

We grabbed out our science books and headed to HS4 (High School Room 4) It was a large science lab with benches all around. I sat down at one in the back of the classroom. Soda sat beside me.

"Take your seats." Mr. Carlder said as he came into the room. "Today we are going to be investigating the internal structure of the rat. If you will please grab your equipment and begin. You will find your rat in the storeroom separating us from HS5." He wrote on the board page number 156. I opened my book and prepared myself.

"I'll get the rat" Soda said as he got up and began to move.

I grabbed 2 aprons and a set of glasses off the hooks on the wall. I found the scalpels and pins in the cupboard beneath me. Just then Soda came back and set down a rat down on the bench.

"That Is Disgusting." I said looking at what I was about to dissect.

"I know" Soda said "Wouldn't want to find that in the cafeteria, would ya?"

"No way!" I replied "You cut I'll write" I said as I began to write down the experiment in to my book. Soda took the scalpel and began to cut a line down the center of its stomach. It was awful. When the bell rang to signal lunch I was thankful to have survived without throwing up.

The rest of day was pretty good. I didn't come face to face with anymore rats which was a bonus for me. Lunch was gross. Cafeteria food I'd forgotten how bad it was. My afternoon lessons were math and English. I didn't care much for math and found it hard to stay awake as Mr. Fielder Babbled on. But in English I was in my element every-thing made sense and it was one subject I knew I would get an A in. Soda wasn't with me in this class though. But I had Izzy and we kept each other company.

When the time came to go home I said goodbye to Iz and walked to my locker. Soda was already at his pile ling stuff into his bag. I gave him my math and English books, shut my locker and begin to walk with him.

"So how to you like school so far?" he asked once again holding the doors open for me.

"It's ok I guess" I replied

Darry's car was already parked and he beeped at us as we appeared. We rushed over and jumped in. Pony was waiting for us in the car.

"Hey guys" he said as we buckled our seatbelts. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely." Soda replied "Get me outta this joint."

Darry pulled away and we were off bound for home.

**Yes another Chapter did you enjoy it? I have a really good idea for a fanfic atm so I might take a while to update, I will soon as possible though. Please review suggestions always welcome. : ) Hannah **


	8. Off We Go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Jessi : ) **

I'm sorry our school decided to give us more exams and assignments than any-one could possibly handle! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember any ideas or hints and tips you like to give a review is much appreciated : ) Hannah

**Jessi's POV **

When we arrived home and walked through the front door the first thing I did was sit myself down on the couch next to Dally.

"Rough day?" he asked

"Like you wouldn't believe" I replied "They tried to make us dissect frogs!"

"Always something nice to look forward to isn't it?" Two-Bit said from the floor.

"Sure" I said sarcastically. "So what are you up to this afternoon boy's?"

"Well Soda and I have got work down at the DX." Steve said who was seated beside Soda on the other couch. "It's a gas station further up the road."

"Nice, can I tag along?" I replied

"Guess so?" Steve said "As long as you don't distract us."

"Me, distracting you? never. Just think of me as an advertisement. The boys will be coming in with their cars in no time." I laughed

"Ok then, I think I've got and old shirt that I've outgrown somewhere, I'll find it for you." Soda said standing up and walking to his room.

"Sweet, so where are Pony and Jhonny?" I asked

"Pony's got track practice so Johnny's probably gone to watch. I might go over there and pick em up later." Dally replied

"Found One!" Soda yelled from the hallway emerging with a blue faded button up shirt, with the words DX printed on it. "Think it'll fit?"

"Yep, if it didn't fit you it's definitely gotta fit me." I replied standing up and taking it from his hands. "I'll be back in a second." I turned and went down the hall to the bathroom.

I removed my white shirt revealing my Pink bra and slid the other shirt over the top buttoning down. I looked at myself in the mirror for a second then changed my mind. I undid the last few buttons and tied to the two sides of the shirt together showing my stomach. My ribs were still bruised and I hit the purple marks with the shirt only leaving a few cuts visible which had already started to heal.

I came out from the bathroom and threw my white shirt on the bed in our room. I quickly walked back into the lounge to see Soda and Steve putting on their shoes.

"I'm all set!" I announced sitting myself down in between the two boys.

"Good then lets get going!" Steve said standing up and heading for the door.

Soda finished tying up his shoelace and was quick to follow Steve. "Coming Jessi?" he asked waiting at the door.

"Yep!" I stood up said goodbye to Dal and Two-Bit and followed him.

"So where's the car?" I asked Steve when I'd made my way down the porch steps.

"No where" he replied "We're walking."

"Seriously. Urggh I'm too tired." I said and I went through the gate and positioned myself again between the two.

"Well find some energy; we can't have you lagging behind." Steve said quickening his pace.

"Here, jump on my back." Soda offered kneeling down.

"Thanks" I said gratefully climbing up. He stood up and once again we were walking. I felt safe on Soda's shoulders. His strong arms holding mine. I could feel the muscles in his shoulders tensing. I smelt his hair it smelt nice kinda like lavender. It was strange for a boy's hair to smell like lavender. But I guess that's just Soda.

"Comfy?" he asked strolling along at a nice pace.

"Yep." I replied "You feel like one big pillow."

"Well that's a good skill to have isn't it?" He said laughing.

Steve was well in front of us now.

"I got an idea." Soda said "Hold on!"

"Ha...what is...AHH." I squealed and Soda began running. In a second or two we passed Steve and I yelled out: "Who's lagging behind now slow poke."

Steve began running behind us but by the time he caught us we were already at the gas station.

"So where do we start?" I asked hopping down from Soda's back and sitting on the bench.

"Well I'll just go tell the other workers that their shifts over and they can be relieved. And then we can start." Steve said walking into the shed where the cars were fixed.

"So I'm ready for some hardcore work." I said clicking the top of my shoes together.

"Are you now?" Soda said. "Then you can take the register."

"What! I'm a trained professional I can fix cars." I replied

"Aha sure you can." He said sarcastically just as Steve came back over.

"Steve." I began "Tell Soda that I can fix cars just as good as he can."

"Yea sorry I can't do that if it's not true." Steve replied laughing "I think you'll be just fine on register duty."

"Arg your such boys!" I said

"Aha, last time we checked." Steve said "Now don't worry your pretty little head of just stay out here look pretty and see how many people we can rake in today."

"Oww you mean like this." I said I took out the hair tie holding my ponytail up and waved my hair leaning against the side of the bench I gave Steve and Soda a kinda flirty look.

"Wow." Soda said

"Think that'll cut it Steve." I said

"Yea should do." he replied "Now c'mon lets get to work!"

**Hope you like it! Sorry we're doing exams atm so this is the most that I can write atm. Another chapter will be up soon I promise because I've started writing it now. Please review and give me your thoughts and feedback! It would be heaps appreciated. Have Fun : ) Hannah **


	9. Workin 9 till 5!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Jessi : ) **

Hey guys. Hope you liked the last chapter. I'm trying to catch up on some other stories atm so I'm like juggling 3 fanfics so confusing lol. Which one do you think I should concentrate more on? Well I'm doing this chapter so hope you enjoy reading it. Please Review guys it would definitely make me feel like I'm writing this for someone who cares. : ) Hannah

**Jessi's POV **

The next hour was relatively quiet. We had a couple of people come in to pick up gas, mainly greasers. Soda and Steve spent most of their time in the work shed fixing some cars people had dropped off earlier. When they finally reappeared they had grease and oil everywhere.

"Dirty much?" I said as I chucked them both a rag.

"A little." Soda replied "How's it out here?"

"Pretty good. Kinda slow I guess." I said

"It usually picks up later it's only about 4 anyway." Steve said

Just then a car pulled in and stopped at a park out the front. Ben and Izzy appeared from it and began to walk towards us.

"The Boys got cha workin now have they?" Ben asked leaning against a support post outside the station.

"Yea" I replied "But I'm not gettin paid or anything. It's just kinda for fun. "Something to do."

"Jeesh Jess. You're workin for free. Who brainwashed you?" Izzy said who seated herself beside me.

"Hey she offered." Steve said

"Yea and she's pretty good advertising." Soda tuned in.

"Yeah Jess, you're lookin a bit flirtatious there aren't cha?" Iz said with a smirk on her face. I still had my hair out and shirt up, so I guess it must have made me more appealing. A change from my usual long pants and unrevealing tops.

"Yep, I've been trying to chat up this gorgeous oil barrel sittin over there but I don't think the relationships goin anywhere?" I sighed

"Better luck next time hunny." Iz said "You betta of with someone who actually has legs and arms."

"I guess their some good characteristics to look for in a man."" I replied "So what are you doing here?"

"Well we just came to grab some gas and say hello really." Ben said "We're gonna go for a drive and check out what's goin on tonight, maybe crash a party? Haven't decided"

"Well sounds like a plan." I said "Do ya want to go fill your selves up then."

"May as well but I don't work here so Steve we'd like a full take of gad thanks and we have a schedule to keep so make it snappy." Ben said

"I'll give you snappy in a minute." Steve replied. Steve would crush Ben in a fight no problem so when Ben backed down and followed Steve to the car I wasn't surprised.

While Steve and Ben got the gas organized Soda, Iz and I spent the time talking bout the first day and stuff like that. Ben and Steve came back and Ben handed me the money for the gas.

"That should do it." he said giving me the cash to put in the till. Jumping down from the bench careful not to flash everyone with my skirt I put the money in the till and gave him the change.

"I found an old engine from this ratted car out the back, wanna see if we can salvage it for parts?" Soda asked the boys.

"Sure." Steve and Ben said

"Guess it could give us a pay rise." Steve said "lead the way."

As the boys turned to leave Soda gave me one of his winning smiles. "Behave yourselves ladies." he said and then continued walking and muttering on about the engine.

"So." Iz began "What happening with you and fizzy cola over there ey?"

"Nothing at the moment missy." I replied with a grin "Just good friends."

"Good friends. Sure of that?" She said

"For now." I replied "It's good."

Slowly a white mustang pulled into the station. Iz and I tensed and looked at each other hoping for the best. 3 Guys hopped out in clean cut clothes. Soc's. I'd been expecting that. Iz jumped down from the bench and joined me around the back of the counter as the boys made their way towards us.

"How's it going?" One of them said leaning against the counter "We're in need of some assistance."

"Yea well find it somewhere else." Iz said in a firm voice. She obviously knew how to handle herself with these guys. Good for me I had no idea what to do.

"Now now." Another one of the Soc's said making his was around the counter. "That's not a nice way to treat a customer is it?"

Me and Izzy backed up and were nearly on the other side of the counter when we bumped into the 3rd guy. Weren't expecting that were we.

"Lets try this again shall we." he said "You have an agreement to help us. So you betta start pumpin some gas into our tank."

I looked at him square in the eyes and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Do it yourself ass hole." I said

**Hope you liked the chapter it's heaps late here so gotta go to bed. Please review and tell me what you think: ) Hannah**


	10. Rescue Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Jessi : ) **

Hey Long time no see ey? So here's a chapter don't know what you'll think hopefully it'll be good. Please give me a review if you could I'd love it. Happy Reading Guys!

**JESSI'S POV **

"Bitch!" The guy said, touching his cheek with his hand.

"You really shouldn't have done that." he said his expression turning to anger. The three of them began to make there way around the counter towards us. The one that I slapped began closing in on me, while the other two were trying to corner Iz.

"I told you already we're not interested no get in your car and piss off!" Iz said

"But we wanna have some fun." The guy I slapped said pushing me against the wall putting his hand up my skirt and forcing his lips against mine. If he wasn't such a tank I might have had the chance to get out of that sticky situation, but he was too strong all I could do was kick and wave my arms around. I could hear Izzy yelling and trying to make a run for it but they were covering her mouth.

I felt violated, this wasn't right. When he came up for air I took the opportunity. I stepped on his foot and tried to run for it. Being my usual self I ran straight into another one of the Soc's who pushed me to the ground. As they jumped on top of me holding me down I did the only thing I thought I could do.

"SODA!!!!!" I yelled, screaming my lungs out.

**SODA'S POV**

"Nice." I said looking down at the motor. "For second hand it's a beauty."

"Yea!" Steve said "Where'd you find this one Soda?"

"One of the scrap cars had it left inside out the back, so I took the opportunity. I'm expecting a raise." I replied

"Fat Chance" Steve said

"So Soda. That Jessi chic you got out there, what's happening?" Ben said

"Don't know what cha mean mate." I said

"C'mon Soda we all know..."

"SODA!!!!!!!!!" We heard an earth shattering scream from outside.

"That's Jessi!" I said throwing the rag I had in my hands down to the ground and running outside, Ben and Steve right behind me.

When we appeared outside my eyes widened at what I saw. Iz was being smothered and pushed against the table top. Jessi's was kicking and moving while two other Soc's forced themselves on top of her. In an instant we reacted.

Ben ran straight over to the guy going at Iz and punched him square in the face, he had that under control. Steve and I went straight to Jessi. I yanked the guy who was kissing her off and began to give him a beating. Steve was handling the other guy kicking him on the ground. They were fighting back these guys, but when Ben pulled a knife they ran back to their car swearing under their breath. Steve ran after them making sure they weren't coming back. Iz was sitting on the bench dusting her self off, Ben by her side.

I looked around and saw that Jessi had propped herself up, sitting against the wall crying. I walked over sat and sat beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and saw that she was shaking.

"Heyy.." I said "It's ok.. .Shh...There gone now it's alright."

She snuggled her face into my shoulder and I held her tight stroking her hair. We sat there for a while. I let her cry realizing how she must have been feeling.

"I'm sorry." she said sitting up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "You must think I'm a total idiot."

"Don't worry about it." I said "If that had happened to me I would have done the same thing, but a group of guys trying to kiss me would be too awkward for my liking if you ask me."

She smile and lent her head back on my shoulder.

"I don't know if all this is such a good idea." She said "I'm already causing you trouble and I haven't even been here for a week yet."

"All this is no trouble Jes, you've got nothing to worry about and I kinda like being the hero." I replied giving her a smile.

"Hey, you're not the only Prince Charming in the fairy tail." Steve was walking towards us and sat down on the other side of Jessi.

"How could I forget you?" Jessi said leaning over and giving Steve a peck on the cheek. "I can't thank the three of you enough."

"Well they won't be bothering you anymore if we can help." Steve said "So you think you'll be able to finish the shift or do you want to call it a day?"

"I think I'll manage." She said slowly getting to her feet. "Are you ok Iz?"

"Never better sweetie." Iz said who was wrapped in Bens arms.

"Now where were we?"

**Just small I know It has been so long try a month lol But we had exams and stuff going on so I haven't had a chance. I hope you keep reading and are enjoying it, Please drop me a review and tell me if you are, so I can update and tell me what you want to see in the story. Hope you guys are having fun: ) Hannah**


	11. Down And Dirty

**I do not own the outsiders but I do own Jessi : ).**

I'm heaps sorry guys. I haven't had any time to do anything! We've had major exams and I'm finally on holidays! Hopefully I can update a bit more on all of my stories. Hope you like the story, drop by and give me a review please, I'd love to get some feedback : )

**Jessi's POV**

"Still can't believe those jack asses." Steve said.

We were seated behind the counter drinking Pepsi trying to chill after the afternoon's incident.

"Well there gone now so let's forget about it." I said. I was seated up against the concrete wall next to Soda, his arm around my shoulder.

"Guys, Jessi's right." Izzy said "Let's seize the day!"

"She's right you know." Soda said giving me one of his movie star looks. "And that doesn't happen often!"

"You're a funny one Soda." Iz said jumping of the bench she was seated on. "And with that said I think Ben and I are gonna spilt."

"You sure?" Ben asked

"Totally" Iz said. "Anyway Ben still owes me a driving lesson."

"So you're the reason why there's been so many deaths on our roads." Steve smirked at her.

"You're about as funny as Soda over here" Iz said "We'll see you guys at school, later" and with a smile and a wave Ben and Izzy were walking to the car hand in hand.

As Iz drove off gunning the motor, we gathered the bottles, put them in the bin and talked about what else we had to get done.

"I got one final repair to do which I'm finding a bit tricky and then we can close up and walk home!" Soda said.

"Want me to have a look at?" Steve asked as we made our way to the garage.

"Be my guest" Soda replied opening the rusty door and motioning for us to go inside.

As Steve and Soda discussed the car I went over to the car and looked to see if I could find what the problem.

"You won't fix it that way." Steve said coming around and standing next to me.

"And you won't fix it either." Soda said walking around to join us, toolbox in hand. "Your to large to fit underneath this one Steve old pal, no matter how skilled you are."

"Why can't he fix it?" I asked

"Because there's a problem underneath the car and our jacking systems broken." Soda said.

"Let me try it!" I said jumping in front of them.

Steve and Soda looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked "You'd be surprised how much a girl like me knows about cars."

With grins across their faces they agreed to let me have a try at fixing the car.

**SODA'S POV**

My ribs hurt from laughing, but I couldn't control myself.

"What?" Jessi said. I tried to stop laughing and agreed to let her try.

I carried over the wheelie board and she perched herself on top of it sliding underneath the car. She was under there for a while until finally she rolled out.

"I found the problem." Jess said and she relayed the info to us. "It'll only take about half an hour to fix if someone will lend me there tools." She gave me a puppy like stare, a face I knew I couldn't turn down, so I gave in handing over the toolbox.

"Be careful." I warned as she rolled back under the car.

"While you two sort this out, I'm gonna go check the paper work on this baby." Steve said giving me a wave and walking out the door.

A few minutes passed in silence as I heard her working away at the car. I was handing her tools every few minutes and making sure she was ok, she was in a skirt for that matter and trying to fix an expensive piece of equipment. Gosh that skirt, as she slid back and forward it moved up and down her perfect legs. Jeez Jessi had the body alright; she could  
have anyone if she wanted. Made me think why she was hanging with us.

"How's she doing?" Steve asked as he came in and banged his hands on the bonnet of the car taping out a rhythm.

We heard a splutter and coughing and I pulled Jess out black soot/rust covering her face. "Are you referring to me or the car?" she asked wiping the black away from her eyes.

"The car, naturally." Steve replied with a grin.

"Well next time try to be a bit more careful please, this hurts when it gets into people eyes." Jessi said

I knelt down in front of her with a clean rag in my hands. "Close em" I told her. She did and as I wiped the dirt away from her face, Steve got in the car and she if it would run.

As the car spluttered to life I heard Steve give out a cheer. "Yess!"

"Told you it wasn't a problem." Jessi said as I finished getting the last of it off her face.

"Open." I said. As she opened her eyes she gave me a big smile, the one I'd die to see.

"Thanks." She said as I gave her a hand up off the ground. "So, you still think I couldn't fix a car?"

"You're alright." Steve said "For a learner. How'd you know what to do anyway?"

"My father used to own a garage. When I was little he used to sit me on a bench in his workshop and tell me everything about cars - If I wanted to know or not." Jess replied with a grin.

"It's shutting time. We can leave!" Steve said turning off the cars motor and heading for the door. "I have two options. 1) I can leave u in here and lock the door or 2) I can let you out."

"I choose two." I said "Let's go home."

As we walked to the door Steve blocked our way. "I thought we agreed to option two." I said "The one where you let us leave."

"What's the password?" Steve replied with a grin.

"Soda and Jessi would really really like to go home so we don't have to hurt Steve." Jessi said giving me a smile, my smile.

"Nah." Steve said "Hurry up."

"Steve can fix cars really well?" she tried again.

Steve didn't budge.

"Steve fixes cars better than Jessi would ever?" she said.

"Give the girl a prize." Steve said walking through the door and letting us through.

I shut and locked the door behind me as we left.

"You guys head home I'll finish up here." Steve said

"You sure?" I asked

"Positive, now hurry up."

We waved goodbye to Steve and began the short walk home. The sun was setting and the pink and orange rays filled the sky.

"Isn't it lovely?" Jessi said as she looked up at the sky.

"Sure is." I replied.

"So how long do you think it'll take to get home?" she asked looking up and me while buttoning up her shirt.

"No longer than 5, 10 minutes." I replied. "Why?"

"Cause I want to know how long it'll take for me to beat you home." She replied with a grin and she began running down the street towards the house.

"You better run fast cause I'm gonna beat you Jess." I shouted as I ran behind her gaining speed.


	12. Betta?

**Hey Guys Havn't heard from me in a while ey?? LOL Well I was just wondering if any of my readers our there would like to betta me for this story. Atm because I havnt updated in a while I'm writing heaps of chapter so that I can upload and get the story done quicker, sounds pretty complicated but its not. But I was really hoping that someboday out there if anyone would like to be my betta for this story as I have about 4 chapters to update and I'm kinda sick of the whole spelling and grammer issue as I'm an aussie and most of u aren't and the countries have different way and also if u have any ideas.**

**If anyone would offer there time I would be much appreciative of it and if you could, could you please reply to me in a review ASAP so I can upload this chapters.**

**Have Fun!**

**:) Hannah**


	13. A Lazy Afternoon

**I do not own the outsiders but I do own Jessi : ).**

Hey Guys. I got a new chapter for you! Excited! Well I am I've started to write again and I have 4 more which should be up soon. Once again I'm looking for a Betta so if you wanna give it a go I'd be much appreciated! Hope you enjoy reading this and if you want to review and tell me how I'm going I'd love that to. Have fun: ) Hannah.

**Jessi's POV**

We arrived home late in the afternoon. Me getting to the house first, naturally.

"Still underestimating my skills Soda?" I asked as we walked through the front door.

"After seeing you today, consider yourself a wonder women in my eyes." He replied.

Every-one but Steve was at home, seated around the telly with the news playing faintly in the background.

Dally and Two-Bit seemed involved in a game of cards, while Pony, Johnny and Darry were in the kitchen, probably cooking dinner.

"Where's Steve?" Dally asked, looking up from his hand of cards. Two-Bit seized the opportunity and took a peek at them.

"Back at the DX cleaning up." Soda replied as we sat down on the couch. "He said he should be back in a little while."

"Anything interesting happen today?" Dally asked giving Two-Bit a puzzling look.

"No." Soda said "Was pretty quiet actually."

"Don't give me crap." Dally said "I was with Shepherd earlier today and he said Ben had told him about some Soc's giving them a hard time at the DX. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

I gave Soda a knowing look, _Busted._

"What's this about Soc's?" Darry asked coming out from the kitchen.

"Some Soc's turned up at the DX today trying to give Jess and Iz a hard time." Soda said

"And these two thought that we wouldn't find out." Dal commented from the floor, laying down his cards and taking the stash of weeds before him. "Fat chance."

"You guys ok?" Darry asked concern etched on his face.

"Yea, everything's fine. Steve, Soda and Ben scared them off and the rest of the day was quiet.

"How's Iz?" Darry asked

"Fine." Soda said "She left after with Ben, said something about him giving her a driving lesson."

"Every-body, lock your doors and windows, hide your children!" Two-Bit said as he dealt a new hand.

"So you're alright." Darry said looking at me.

"Great." I replied "Anything I can help with for dinner?"

"Nah, it's in the oven, nothing for you to worry about." Darry said walking back to the kitchen, as Steve walked through the front door.

"All done." He said "Didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"Do you guys wanna join?" Dally asked

"Nah not me." Soda replied "I'm off to get cleaned up and have a shower." And with that he stood up from the couch and made his way down the hall.

"I'm game." I said and took a seat of the floor next to Two-Bit with Steve sitting beside me.

"Well that was a productive afternoon." He said

"Sure." I said with sarcasm in my voice "We got so much done."

"Fixed a few cars, ruffled a few Soc feathers had a nice cool Pepsi. I'm in paradise." He said with a grin.

"It would be for you." Dally said handing us the dealt cards.

I groaned in response.

"Speaking of cars, one afternoon you mind sharing tips with me, you really did us a favour with that car today. I owe you."

"No problem." I replied "Just as long as you don't mind getting help from a girl. I wouldn't wanna wreck that big reputation on yours."

"Don't worry about that sweetie." He said "No matter how good you think you are, when it comes to cars I blow you away."

"You think that." I said

After playing some short hands of cards with Steve giving me a hand I told them that I was out.

"You sure?" Two-Bit said "Stakes are high."

"Yea, I've got some work to catch up on for school, I'm a bit behind." I replied getting up from the floor "But Steve anytime you want to talk I'm here."

"I'll take it as a raincheck." Steve said

"Steve you want in the next hand?" Dal said.

"Sure." Steve said "What are the stakes now..."

The voices grew fainter as I made my way down the hall towards Soda's room. My books were still in Soda's bag so hopefully he'd have put it in there.

I opened the door and there was Soda still wet from the shower, shirt off, buttoning the top of his jeans.

I closed my eyes and said "I'm so sorry." embarrassment quickly spreading across my face.

"It's ok." Soda said with a laugh "At least you didn't catch me with my pants down!"

"Yeah." I replied taking away my hand and taking a look at Soda.

His hair was still damp from the water and it was dripping over his Torso. He had a nicely tanned chest, didn't have an over amount of muscle, just the right amount. He was wearing a clean pair of tight blue jeans which showed the muscles in his legs. If I had opened the door a few seconds earlier, heavens knows what would have happened.

"So what's up?" he asked grabbing a white shirt from the bed and pulling it over his head.

"I'm looking for your bag, it's got my books in it, and I've got to catch up for school.

"No probs," he replied leaning over the side of the bed and pulling out a bag. "Should be in here, unless somebody's taken them."

"I don't think anyone would be that desperate." I replied with a laugh "Not even Soc's."

"I don't know... Biology homework is pretty valuable these days. The black market might be looking for a new trade business." Soda replied

"Sure." I said unzipping the bag and taking my books from it.

"Speaking of Soc's, you sure your ok with everything that's been happening over the past few days."

I handed him the back the bag and replied "Now you sound like Darry."

"It's a scary thought I know." Soda said "But still."

I looked my leg remembering about the stitches and my first night in Tulsa.

"I must admit, I was a bit shaken after today, but everything's fine now." I said "It's becoming kinda normal around here."

"Well just remember that we're here for you Jessi, I'm here for you. You don't have to face these things by yourself anymore."

The look in his eyes when he said this was serious and I knew that he meant it.

"Thanks." I said "I really appreciate it and everything else you've done."

"Well your worth it." He replied giving me a smile with me returning it.

"Well I'm going to go check on dinner, Walk you to the lounge?" Soda said putting out his arm.

"I'd be honoured." I replied taking it.

**There we go! Hopefully it was ok for you all. If I boring you with my story, please tell me to stop so I'm not wasting my time! Also any advice or things you'd like to see in the story or mistakes I've made are also appreciated, so if you've got any of these can you please review or just review and say that you like what I'm writing so I can write faster ! Have Fun : ) Hannah**


	14. The Morning Rush

**I Do Not Own The Outsiders But I Do Own Jessi.**

Hi, another chapter as promised! Hope that you are all enjoying the story and for those of you who have stuck with it for a long time I'm very thankful. I love to hear your feedback of my chapter so if you could drop me a review telling me how I'm going I'd love it. My B'Day In The Next Week Really Excited! So I might be a bit sidetraked:) Hannah

**Jessi's POV**

The next morning I was the first one awake. Last night I hadn't gotten any the work that I'd needed to get done finished, well I hadn't actually started.

Darry had made a really nice Lasagne for dinner and afterwards we had played some card games and watched some old movies on the television.

It was a good night but after seeing the workload I had to get done, I realised that I was pretty much screwed.

I was sitting on the couch, leaned up against its ends in trackies and a singlet finishing off the final touches to my Science report when Soda stumbled into the lounge, messy hair and the signs of a late night looming over his blue jeans and scruffy T-shirt.

"Morning" he said as he walked into the kitchen "What are you up to?"

"Just some schoolwork." I replied as he came out with a large chunk of cake. "Didn't get a chance to start last night." I wrote the final lines of my report shut the book and chucked it on the ground. I rubbed my eyes and lent back into my pillow with a yawn.

"You look more tired than me." Soda said sitting on the ground in front of me "How long have you been awake for?"

"I woke up at about 5.30am and watched the sunrise, then started my schoolwork." I replied

"Jeeh, I didn't know that there was that time in the day, how much did you get done?" he said taking a bite of cake.

"I've done a Science report, a math assignment and 2 history essays." I began "But I've still got another English assignment to do."

Sodas mouth dropped "You're joking. I didn't know we had that much to do!"

"Nah, it's just me. The teachers said that I had to do catch up work so that I understood what they were teaching. Well let me tell you, it was a mission."

"Sounds like one. Gosh, I nearly had a heart attack. I've never that much work in a day, ever! You must be pretty turbo."

"You could call me that." I said sarcastically

"Then I will" Soda replied "Jessi the Turbo."

"I sound like a freight train or something." I said

"Pretty Much." He replied

"You're nice." I said hopping of the couch and giving him a small shove with my foot.

"Oi." He said grabbing hold of it and pulling me down to the ground and tickling me.

"No...Stop...ha-ha...please...hahaa." I giggled and laughed while Soda tickled me on the floor.

"Who's got who now!" he said as I tried to escape his grip.

"Sodaa...pleease." I begged and he eased up. I opened my eyes and finally stopped laughing.

Soda was staring at me; his eyes were locked with mine. He moved the hair out from my eyes and pulled me up to sit with his hands. I bent in and kissed him on the lips, just softly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and deepened the kiss, just a little before he broke away.

"I've got some stuff to do before we leave." He said standing up from the ground and going down the hall "ah cya later."

And with that I was left on the floor, stunned at the last 10 minutes. What did that mean? Did Soda like me, or didn't he? Why had he pulled away? Was it my fault?

I stood up from the ground and gathered my books and placed them in a neat pile before turning on the television to see the morning run of cartoons.

A few minutes later Dally walked through the front door, after crashing at a friend's last night.

"Hey" he said sitting on the couch "Getting ready for school?"

"I've still got practically an hour and a half, it can wait." I replied

"You seen Darry anywhere?" he asked.

"He left earlier this morning for work, said he'd be there in the afternoon to pick us up from school though."

"Sweet, Thanks." Dally said

"So where are Two-Bit and Johnny?" I asked

"Still asleep at my mates place, didn't wanna wake em."

"So you want some breakfast?" I asked

"Love it." Dal replied "What's on the menu?"

"Toast with Jam." I replied as I made my way to the kitchen

"Mmm, My Fav." He replied "I'll take two."

10 minutes later we were both once again seated on the couch chewing on our touch watching the television when Pony came from the hall dressed in his clothes with a pack on his back.

"Good-Morning." I said feeling a bit strange as I was still in my pyjamas.

"Morning." He replied asking some toast of the plate I had left in the kitchen.

"Where are you off to so early?" I asked

"We have track practise this morning." He replied "Dally do you think you could take me, it's just Darry's already left and I can't be late."

"Only cause I owe Darry a favour." He replied standing up from the couch

"Thanks for the toast Jessi; I'll cya when I get back." And with that I was alone in the lounge again. I hadn't seen Soda for a good half an hour now, and I was worried.

I made my way down the hall and locked myself in the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, I decided to have a shower to try and figure out what was happening. After checking my leg, I hoped in and let the hot water answer the questions that were spinning in my head.

15 Minutes later I turned off the water and stepped out wrapped in a towel. My bag was still in the bathroom corner where I left it and I changed into skinny blue jeans and a short black t shirt. I tied my hair up into its pony tail, put on some socks and made my way to the lounge expecting to see Soda.

To my surprise, Steve was on the couch flicking the remote.

"Hey" he said

"Morning." I answered "You got here quick."

"I've been here for 20minutes." He replied

I looked at the wall clock and swore under my breath. I'm gonna be late. I quickly through on my Connies and gathered my books but realised I had no bag.

Making sure I had everything I took an apple from the fridge and made my way to the door.

"You're going to be late." Steve said

"I realise that Steve." I said my tone a bit more icy than expected.

"No need to get bitchy." He said

"I didn't...I mean, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean, it's just."

"It's ok." Steve said as Dally walked through the door back from taking Pony down to school. "But Jessi, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." I replied "...Just a bit stressed, that's all. You know schoolwork."

"Alright, well Dal here can give you a lift, and you should make it on time." Steve replied

"I just got back from car pooling the other one!" Dally said sitting on the couch

"That's ok, I feel like a long walk anyway." I said even though I was bound to get lost and be late. But I didn't really care at that moment. "I'll see you all this afternoon ok, bye." And with that I was out the door and into the streets.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember I'd love it if you could give me a review and tell me your advice and your thoughts and if you actually want me to continue this or if I'm just wasting my time. : ) Have Fun.**


	15. A Lesson In Love

**I Do Not Own The Outsiders, And A Damn Shame To.**

Hey guys. Just a quick chapter for you! Hopefully its alright havnt had much time lately. Love to hear some feedback from you and advice on what youd like to see or just to tell me how its going. Much Appreciated. Hope You Like it:) Hannah

**Soda's POV**

Where was she?

It was 20 minutes into first period science, and I was sitting at my usual bench with an empty seat next to me, the teacher already setting us our task.

I was worried. This morning had been a mix of confusion – was she angry? No shirt cowboy of course she was angry, or upset, or just hated my guts.

I shouldn't have pulled away I just wasn't ready I guess. After Sandy.

I looked at the open text book page and tried to get the work done, but the question filled my mind. Where was she?

What worried me was the fact that I didn't know if she was ok, if Soc's had gotten her or if she had tried to run away I don't know what I'd do.

What was happening with us, was just too fast I don't know if I could trust someone like I trusted Sandy and then for someone to break that.

I'd purposely left early this morning so I could wrap my head around things. I had a few odd jobs to complete at the DX which I had been putting off for ages, so I thought that maybe this was a good time to get them started. I'd arrived at school just in time and was lucky to make it to class.

But no Jessi was something I wasn't planning on.

She might have stayed home sick, I told myself for reassurance. She's fine, nothing's wrong.

But there was something. I screwed up my chance.

I promised myself that when the time was right I would talk to Jess, tell her what was happening. It's not that I don't want to be with her, I want to try, really, but I couldn't handle another torn relationship ending.

"Soda, are you following the instructions?" the teacher who had appeared in front of my desk asked.

"Yes sir." I replied as I began to make myself look as though I had a clue what I was doing.

"Good, because I expect the write up of the experiment on my desk by the end of the lesson." and with that he turned on his heels and continued to walk around, inspecting the other students progress.

I turned myself to the 2 page experiment on the desk. This was going to take a miracle to get finished. Where was Jessi when I needed her? Where was Jessi altogether?

I told you it was short! shortest chapter in the world- I shall take that reward thnks u. Hopefully there will be a longer one soon guys. I'll keep you posted.I'd love some reviews on the story so far and if its ok: ) Hannah


	16. It's A Long Walk From Home

**Hi Guys. You'll never believe this. My Laptop crashed, and guess what went with it. The next 5 chapters of this story and of all my others. Yep I am sooo annoyed. Well I've started a poll to ask you guys what story you'd prefer me to keep updating the fastest since all my other chapters have gone. If you could give me some feedback in the poll I would love it. Anyway hope you like the story, reviews would be gladly appreciated. Have Fun:)**** Hannah.**

**Jessi's POV**

I was nearly there. I'd been walking for an hour and after numerous wrong turns, dead ends and just plain getting lost I could see the familiar street that Darry had driven us down to get to school.

"Thank God." I said aloud, I loved sport, but walking this much in this heat carrying a gazillion kilo's of schoolbooks without a bag was just annoying.

I knew that I was going to get it pretty bad from the teachers for being late but I couldn't care less this morning. I was pretty much over everything. The walk had given me some time to clear my head, to figure out what was happening. I'd decided to have a talk with Soda, not now but it would have to be soon.

Before I knew it, I was at the school doors. I pushed my way through and slowly walked to my locker. My arms were thank-full as I dropped them in and grabbed the books I needed for 1st period science and 2nd period English. I shut the locker and made my way to class; the realisation that I was partnered with Soda setting in.

I knocked on the class door and opened it. All eyes were on me.

"Why are you late Jess?" the teacher asked as he came over to talk. "You've missed half the class."

"Sorry." I said trying to sound as though I really hadn't meant to be late "I had some trouble getting here, it will never happen again."

"Ok, but I need you to sign in at the office so they know you've arrived. And while you're there pick up a detention slip for this afternoon."

"Yes sir." I said as I moved towards Soda.

I placed my books on the empty seat next to him, avoided his eyes and then mumbled to him about going to the office and quickly left to sign in.

**Soda's POV**

The class door opened and my eyes were the first to it. To my relief, there she was, safe and sound.

My whole body seemed to relax at the sight of her, just knowing that she was there. But I was still cautious about this morning.

She seemed to talk to the teacher for a while before walking towards me and mumbling something about going to the office before leaving just as quickly as she had come. I could finally concentrate on the work which I had unsuccessfully completed and rushed so that I could finish it in the final minutes of the lesson.

**Jessi's POV**

I was still standing in the office when the bell rang. The lady seated in the chair was taking forever to find the detention slips and she didn't seem to be in a rush. I'd signed into the school 10 minutes before and I swore to god that if she didn't find the bloody piece of pink paper I was going to crack.

He hadn't even bothered to say hello to me when I walked in, I don't think he even cared that I was there. And now I had to spend the rest of the day with him.

"I found them." The lady in front of me said as a bunch of pink sheets appeared from one of the drawers. She signed the paper gave it to me and said a quick goodbye before I turned on my heels and headed back to class to get my books.

The corridors were filled with busy kids. Soc's, Greasers every-one in the school seemed to be in that corridor. I manuverd my way down the halls and pushed my way through the science door. I grabbed my books and went back into the halls to get to my locker.

I dumped my books, Soda not being there thank goodness, and then began to walk toward our lunch area.

Everyone seemed to be there, including him. So I ignored the guys and walked to where Iz and the rest of the girls were sitting.

"Hey." Iz said "How ya feelin?"

"Great." I said putting on a smile and taking the seat next to her "How was driving?"

"Alright, I'm getting better but I accidentally took out a garbage bin, couldn't remember about the pedals."

Lunch seemed to go real quick; I forgot how much it was to talk with girls your own age about everything. Most of the guys were over at this person's car behind us smoking a joint and talking.

The bell went and we all went our separate ways with Iz coming to my locker to get my books with me. I didn't see Soda for much more of the day. In math I sat with Iz and Soda with Ben so we didn't speak let alone look at each other.

The last two lessons were English and I wasn't in that class with him so me and Iz talked the whole way through. Finally at the end Iz said:

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing, what do you mean?" I replied

"You've been weird all day, somethings up?"

"I'm just stressed, I had to do like 4 assignments this morning and trying to get used to everything that's happening around here." I said

"If you're sure." She said

"Positive." I replied as the bell went "Great, detention. I gotta catch Pony before he leaves so he can let Darry know."

"Just tell Soda, that way you won't be late." Izzy asked as we stood from our seats.

"Cause I want to be early for detention? I'll just find Pony. Cya tomorrow!"

I made my way down the hall and quickly spotted Pony near one of the locker spots. I told him to tell Darry about detention and that I'd be home late.

"He's not gonna like this you know." Pony said

"Yea, I'm gonna get it bad." I replied

"Have heaps of fun." Pony said sarcastically while standing up from his locker.

"Sure, I can't wait, so excited." I replied with grin

"I can tell, talk to you later at home." Pony said and we went our separate paths with a wave.

**So I hope you liked it even though it was rushed. I had a month off cause I was so frustrated at the computer. Drop by and give me a review so I can get some criticism on what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Or if you'd like to see something I always like hearing your ideas! Have A Good One **** Hannah.**


	17. The Tick Of The Detention Cloak

Hey guys! I know its been ages but Ive been on holidays and writing this story, I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with it so I have the plot after months of writers block! I hate that. Hopefully my readers and reviewers have stuck by withthrough my very very long break and I would love to hear your feedback on the chapter and how you think I'm going with the story so far, so I know what to do and what not to andalso to hear that somebody is reading and hopefully enjoying this! Have Fun :) Hannah.

**Jessi's POV**

Detention was pretty easy to find. You just go to the most run down classroom in the school, listen for kids jumping around inside going mental and surprise surprise, you there!

I opened the door and saw what looked like a room full of out of control greasers. There were guys comparing blades and arm wrestling while others were talking between themselves. A few girls I didn't know were huddled together doing who knows what together.

I sat up on the bench below the window and placed my feet on an empty chair. This was going to be the longest hour of my life I thought as I looked through the window to the streets below.

"Well Hello Jess." One of the guys said

_Who the hell did I know in here_? I tuned into reality and saw Brett, one of the greaser's guys that sat near our lunch group pulling up a chair.

I hadn't paid much attention to the guy, but from what I knew about him he seemed alright and pretty genuine. But then again most of the guys did until they opened there mouth and began to talk to you. I decided what the hell, may as well while I'm discovering my rebellious streak.

"Why are you in here?" he asked "I thought you would be one of the trouble free ones."

"Well it's not like I attempted to burn down the school if that's what you're getting at." I replied "I was an hour late for school, hence the room I am in now. And why are you in here?"

"About the burning down the school thing..." he started.

"You didn't try did you?" I asked with a sense of shock.

"Well..."

"Brett!"

"I'm just kidding. I couldn't do that. Last term I didn't hand in a few of my assignments so I got a week's worth of detention for each one."

"And how many exactly didn't you hand in?" I asked

"...11."

"You're in here for like 3 months! I think I would have just done the work. Seriously one afternoon in here seems to be enough for me." I said

"It's not that bad, I've done 5 weeks so far, I'm getting closer and I've got a few of my mates in here from time to time."

"Whatever you say." I replied looking at the clock. 10 minutes gone. God help us all. "So where's the teacher?"

"Half the time they just sit in the teacher's lounge checking to see if we're still in here and won't run away. I guess they don't appreciate the noise." He said

"I can see where he's coming from." I said with giggle

"Oi Brett, you in for the next hand?" someone said from across the room.

"Give me a sec." He replied "So Jess, you wanna play, it might be more interesting than looking out that window."

"Sure." I said "But that big old oak tree is capturing my attention with its wonders."

"Oh Yea?" Brett said, standing up from the seat.

After following the sound of the voice I found myself sitting at a group of school desks put together, cards in hand and a stack of weeds in the middle.

"Who's your friend?" one of the guys opposite me asked Brett.

"This is Jessi." Brett replied from next to me "Don't worry she's with me."

"That's cool, as long as she can handle losing." He said as he picked up from the deck.

"Just gonna have to wait and see then." I said

After a few games the guy was getting more and more frustrated, as I had collected a rather large pile of loot in front of me.

_Would these guys ever learn? Seriously._

"Best 2 out of 3." He said "You can't always get lucky."

"Sure." I said "I've got nothing to lose."

"Then lets up the ante shall we?" he said placing a zip lock bag of coke on the desk, "This should be interesting."

Coke was one thing that scared me. Really it did. I'd seen my parents use it before and the consequences of it never lead to any where good.

"You cool with that Jess?" he asked

Before I could reply one guy said "Teachers coming Dude, put it away."

The guy snatched it of the table faster than lighting, just as the door opened.

"You can leave." He said and then shut the door and left just as fast and he had come.

"Another time then." He said "I'll catcha around."

Every-one stood up to leave and I followed suit taking the cigarettes and walking to my over to my books. I picked them up and began walking to the front of the school, dreading the long walk home.

"Wait up." Brett said as he stepped in time beside me

'Where ya heading?" he asked as we turned the hallways corners.

"Gotta walk home." I replied "And when I get there it's not going to be a warm welcoming, put it that way."

"I get what you mean." He replied

"Do you want these?" I asked showing him the bunch of cigs I had won. "I don't smoke and I have a feeling that if I come home with these I'm just digging my hole deeper."

"Well I will take them off your hands then." He said taking them "Thanks a bunch."

"That's alright." I said "Ahh Brett who was that guy we were playing poker with back there?"

"You mean Craig?" he asked

"I guess." I replied "What was he doing with the drugs, is he some kind of dealer?"

"Not exactly." Brett said as we made our way out through the school's main doors. "He's more of an addict from time to time."

"Oh." I said realising that I just played poker with a drug addict. Wow, Tulsa had its surprises.

"Heaps of guys and girls at this school are into it." He said "Ever tried?"

"No and Never will." I said "Not into that scene."

"Alright, well I gotta spilt, you wanna come have a bite to eat at my house for a while?" he asked

"Nah sorry I better go." I replied "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"That's cool, talk to you then, Have a good one." He said as he walked in the opposite way I was going. "Oh! And if you ever feel like hanging out it's the brown house on the corner of smith road."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." I said

Now to conquer my way through the never ending maze called Tulsa. I began to walk when I noticed a car parked up ahead with a guy leaning on it.

I knew the car and the guy.

Dally's old car had Soda leaning on one of the doors looking straight at me.

Oh Boy, This day keeps getting better and better.

So what did you think. I'm not really happy with this chapter. it took me like 2 weeks to post it cause I didn't like it that much. Love to hear from you and see some reviews to see your opinion of it so far. Thanks to the people who have stuck with me:)Hannah


	18. Compose Yourself, Take A Step

Hey guys its been a while, we just started school again over here and I have about 6 assignments in the first week of school!, its crazy. I hope you like the chapter, drop me a review if you could. love to hear your opinions and ideas, all would be greatly appreciated. Hope you guys are having fun:) Hannah

**Disclaimer; **I don't own the Outsiders. But everything that is new to you I do.

**Jessi's POV**

Sucking in my breath, composing myself and walking confidently towards the car, I prepared to face Soda. Well I wished that I had done that. Instead I clasped my schoolbooks tight, turning my knuckles white and feeling the butterflies take flight in my stomach.

Slowly my feet moved, one in front of the other toward the familiar person. As I came closer, he relaxed his crossed arms and slowly pushed off from the car, standing forward to face me. I stopped walking and slowly looked up at him from under my eyelashes. He had a worried half crooked smile on his face and his eyes had a soft caring nature behind them as he looked down at me. Damn him for being so cute. This made me want to just scream at him more.

"Those must be heavy. Here, let me take them." Soda said as he reached out his arms for the books.

"There fine." I said rather quickly and he paused and then removed his hand.

"Look Jess..." Soda started stepping towards me. I stepped back. "I can understand how you're upset."

"Ha!" I said laughing "What a guy pretty much saying to your face; Back off I don't want you. You think that would be what's upsetting me?"

"I realise that, and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to take offense to that it's just..."

"Didn't want me to take offence? Soda what did you think I'd day; its ok I'll always be here waiting for you to finish bonking another chick so that I can add another notch to your belt! In case you hadn't noticed I'm not that type of girl Soda."

"I know you're not Jess." He began

"Do You!" I said "I thought you wanted this as much as I did."

"But I do!" Soda said reaching out his hands and cupping them in my face. "It's just that what I had with Sandy, It, well when it ended it left a whole somewhere in me and I never thought I could fill it. But then I met you."

"How many old movies have I heard that line from?" I said shaking my face away. Soda's expression changed to a hurtful look. And as much as it irritated what he'd done to me, I'd made a promise to myself that I'd never hurt someone like my parents had hurt me no matter what it was.

"Look...Soda...It's just." I began "This morning, it reminded me kind of like my parents. To them I was nothing, I was never needed, an accident they called me, and I guess what you did this morning triggered something and..." I was surprised to find that my cheeks were damp and that salt stung my eyes.

I held my books close and slowly turned away from Soda, feeling like an idiot that I was crying over my parents, the people who had caused this.

I felt two strong familiar hands grasp my waist and hold me to him, softly stroking my hair. "Hey, it's ok...shhh...I promise I will never hurt you Jessi, you mean too much to me. I'm sorry about this morning I was just confused."

"How do you know that you won't get sick of me, want to get rid of me?" I said in between sobs.

"I don't see how anyone could get sick of you." He replied "I don't think you realize how much of an impact you have on our house, in our group. You see Jessi, you're not an accident, and you are needed." He slowly turned me to face him, his body close.

"Who needs me?" I said wiping my tears on Soda's shoulder.

"I need you." Soda said and he lifted my head and kissed me. My text book dropped to the ground and I wrapped my arms around Soda's body, his soft lips pressing gentle against mine.

After what seemed like an eternity I broke for air gasping.

"Out of breath?" Soda asked smiling that smile looking into my eyes.

"Yea, but you do that to me. You take my breath away." I replied

"So are you ready to go?" Soda asked "I think we've been at school for far too long."

"I would have to agree there."I replied

"You know." Soda said as he quickly let go of me to get my books and then just as fast had his arm around my waist. "Next time you run away from me, take a backpack, a map and a Global Positioning system would you?"

I jumped into the passenger side of the car with Soda sliding in at the steering wheel side. Soda revved the car and pulled out, heading home.

_I hope I made the right choice. _I thought to myself as I watched the trees pass us by. Looking over at Soda with him staring back at me, I was almost certain that it was the best thing to do.

Hope you liked the chapter. I twas alright for me havnt had much time to write. If there are any typos I'm sorry:/ Once again love to hear your opinions and hopefully some people will drop me a review and tell me how I'm going. Hope you liked it :) Hannah.


	19. An Arvo To Remember

Hey guys its been a while. I know Ive been quite lazy in updating, sorry. well this is just a quick update, i dont reall like it Lol havent been liking my writing much lately. Hopw you guys are enjoying reading it. Id love a review to hear your thought s and what youd like to see in the story. have fun :) Hannah

**Disclaimer; Damn i dont own the outsiders.**

**Jessi's POV**

Stepping through the Curtis's door, I immediately regretted it. 

Dally, Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny were on the couches or on the floor watching me and Soda. Pony must have had an evening track practise.

"AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"

These were the first words straight out of Darrys mouth when he saw the car pull up and Soda and I make our way through the old flyscreen door.

"SODA GETS HOME AND THEN I HEAR SOMETHING ABOUT WALKING THE STREETS IN THE MORNING ALONE! THEN PONY TELLS ME THAT YOU'VE GOT A DETENTION! DO YOU WANT TO BE JUMPED AGAIN?" Darry was furious I could tell. Well I think the world could.

"THERE I WAS IN THE PARKING LOT WAITING FOR PONY AND SODA AND THE FIRST THING I HEAR IS THAT YOU'VE GOT A DETENTION. I HAD THE RIGHT MIND TO WALK UP THERE AND DRAG YOU BACK TO THE HOUSE! WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"This morning I was late to school and felt like walking and it was just a punishment for missing half a lesson, nothing too big."

"NOTHING TO BIG!" Darry started sitting down in his chair putting his face in his hands. "Look, Jess." He began quieting his tone. "I don't think you understand exactly how dangerous this neighbourhood can be for someone who is as vulnerable as you are at the moment. If this ever happens again, or if you're ever in this situation just get one of us to take you. Whoever is home. Jess your practically part of the small family we have her. You realize that we are all here to help no matter what." 

The expression on his face was serious. He meant this. I was genuinely shocked.

"Ok Darry." I slowly replied "And I really am sorry I don't think I was thinking straight. Please I am really sorry and I promise that it will never happen again. I promise to always have someone with me when I leave and I now realize what might have actually happened if I had been jumped and was out there alone." I shuddered with that thought.

"I'm appreciative of the apology Jess, but none the less there will be a punishment for this, but for now I would like it if you just went into Soda and Pony's room for a moment while I have a talk to Soda in the kitchen."

"Umm...Sure." I said taking the books that were in my hand and slowly heading to the room. I could just hear the first signs of yelling as I shut the door to the cosy room.

I sat down on the bed putting my books on the floor and taking off my shoes so that I was in my little white socks. I rested my head on the pillow. It smelt like Soda. How Ironic. I still couldn't grasp what Darry had said, that he and the guys were there for me. That they had accepted me into their family. I had people who I could depend on for once. I hadn't had that feeling in years and it felt good. It felt safe. It felt right.

"Knock, knock." I heard Dally's familiar voice say as he slightly opened the door and looked in. "Mind if we join you?" Steve was behind Dal and they both walked into the room and sat on the bed with me.

"Are you alrite?" Steve asked "I know Darry can become very dominant sometimes, hek he even scares me once in a while."

"Yea, I know but I guess he's been pushed into the father position with being the oldest and all." I replied crossing my legs and sitting up.

"Can I ask you something?" I directed the question at the both of them.

"Sure can." Dal replied "Go for it."

"When Darry said that you guys would always be here to help me with anything, would guys seriously do that, even if I'd done something really really bad?"

"You're not in any trouble are you?" Steve asked his expression serious.

"Oh no I'm no, don't worry." I replied "I'm just curious, I've never really had that kind of promise of protection get what I mean?"

"Jess..."Dall began "Of course we would do anything for you. From the moment we picked you up you should have realised that. We helped you get away from the Soc's caused we cared for you, and since then your Jam toast making skills and Pizza toppings have captured us forever."

"And that from all of you?" I said

"Definitely." Dal said

"Just think of yourself have a few big brothers and some little, there to help you through anything." Steve said with a smile.

"Thanks guys." I said "I think I might go have a shower, the walk to school made me all hot and icky."

"Okay, we'll talk to you later." Steve said and they both made their way to the door.

"Before I go, how was detention?" Dally asked a grin on his face.

"It wasn't that bad, I was with a few of the guys we know at school. Brett was one if I remember and some others who I can't figure the names. But I'm glad it's over put it this way."

"I know what you mean." Dally said 'But Jessi please be careful when it comes to Brett ok? From your big brother to my new little Jessi of a sister, just trust me."

Well that confused me. I thought Brett was fine. Obviously not. I made a mental note to ask Soda later.

"Ok" I said trusting him but not knowing why. "I really do need to have that shower so I'll see you in about 15 ok?"

"Alright. Cya in a few Jess. I'll tell Darry that you'll be in the shower for a while, he's gonna want to talk to you later you realize. "

"I know. Now can you get out so I can have a shower!" I said and throwing a pillow at him. Dally closed the doors to cover himself and left to go back to the lounge. I started to search my bag for some clothes.

I found some clean underwear and a white singlet but had nothing to wear for shorts to bed. My trackies were in the wash. Thinking quickly I looked in the chest of draws at the corner of the room. Soda's clothes. I quickly grabbed a pair of old cotton tie up boxers to wear for shorts. He wouldn't mind.

I opened the door to the hallway and heard talking and laughter. I guess that they had moved on a little.

I knocked on the bathroom door to check if there was any one in there. No answer. I opened the door and locked it behind me. I turned on the shower, the hot water steaming and prepared to relax for a little while under the refreshing spray of the water.

**hey guys, well thats it hoped you like it. remember review would be nice to hear u guys and ur opinions. Trying to get over some writers block so not sure whats happening.Any thoughts? Hannah :)**


	20. Maths Homework Anyone?

No excuses. I've been lazy. SORRY!! hahaha The combination of writers block, killer assignments and cold weather has added to my slow updates. I'm sorry. Hope you guys are still reading. Always ready to hear your opinions and thoughts. Hope you guys like the chapter! R + R! Have Fun :) Hannah

**Disclaimer:** **Why don't I own the outsiders. The possibilities are endless. S.E Hinton owns the outsiders but I own Jess :)**

The shower was a lifesaver. After I had scrubbed everywhere, I hopped out and got changed into the singlet and shorts. I combed my wet hair and let it fall to my shoulders. I dried is as much as I could, then brushed my teeth, looking at myself in the mirror.

I'd admit one thing. Sodas shorts were really comfy. They were a bit big, but I tied the string tight and into a bow. "There we go." I said to my reflection. _Great, now I'm talking to myself,_ I thought

I grabbed the wet towels and dirty clothes and opened the bathroom door putting them in the wash basket on the way.

Walking down the hall, I could hear the afternoon news on the television and Two-Bit complaining that Mickey was on another channel. _Sometimes that boy behaved like a 5 year old._

Darry was reading the paper in his favourite chair, while the others were sprawled either on the ground or the couch.

"Anything good on the news?" I asked taking a seat at Sodas feet. It looked like he was asleep so I didn't wake him.

"Landslide somewhere over seas." Dal replied. He was lying on a couch with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Steve was sprawled out on the floor next to Two-Bit.

"That's awful." I said "Those poor people."

"No one was hurt or killed." Pony said

"At least there's a positive side to the situation" I said. "Anyone know the time?"

"It's around half past 5." Darry said from his chair. "About time to find something to eat for dinner."

"Want some help?" I asked standing from my comfy spot. Dally's eyes had opened at the sound of food, but he was looking at me with a strange smirk.

"No, you cooked last week. Pony and Johnny can help." Darry said motioning for the two to get out from in front of the television.

"Jess...are though Soda's boxers?" Dally asked as Pony, Johnny and Darry had left. A grin quickly spread across his face.

"Maybe." I replied "I didn't have anything else to wear to bed, everything's in the washing basket. Give a girl a break, anyway there comfy."

I was turning a light red and had a smile across my face.

"Oi Soda." Dal said throwing a pillow at his head

"What." Soda said slowly sitting up and opening his eyes.

"Jessi here's been raiding your closet."

"Huh." He said looking at me. "Ahh my boxers. Quite comfy I must say. Don't worry, you can wear em I don't mind."

"Thanks" I said with a smile "I didn't have anything else but I really do like these." I spun around and looked down at them.

"I think they like you too." Soda said "They look pretty good."

'Why thank-you." I replied 'See Dal, why couldn't you have said 'Hi Jess, Love the shorts' instead of boring us with your little rant."

"Ok, ok." He said "Hi Jess, Love the shorts! Happy now?"

"Very." I said "One gold star for you."

"Oh Goody.' He replied. Sarcasm clearly intended.

"You should be impressed." I said taking a seat next to Soda and leaning on his shoulders. "I don't give special rewards to people often."

"Then I'm honoured." Dal replied. You guessed it. Sarcasm.

After 10 minutes of the news lady talking to us, I'd had enough. There's only so much you can take of news reporters voices before you crack.

"I'm gonna go do some homework in one of the rooms." I said standing up. "I'm over the news." _Homework? Yep I've cracked._

"Tell me about it." Two-Bit said "Mickey all the way."

"No arguments there." I said walking down the hall.

It wasn't long before I found myself lying on Soda's bed with my school books laid in front of me. I was attempting my math homework. Quadratic Equations. Who would ever use this I thought while I added the formula to the expression.

_Stupid Maths._

I'd been doing the maths homework for a good hour now and was one question away from finishing. _Thank God._ I rolled over and decided to take a quick break leaning my head against a pillow.

"Jess, jess." I heard a soft voice saying to me. Someone was gently shaking me and I was woken.

"What?" I asked rolling over to see Soda leaning on the edge of the bed. I yawned and wriggled my nose. A habit. "What's going on?"

"Foods ready if you want some." Soda asked

"I'm not hungry." I replied "Any way I up to my neck in homework."

With a huge yawn I sat up and looked for my books. They were gone.

"Where are they?" I asked looking at Soda.

"You've done enough work for today." He replied "Go back to sleep and I'll bring something in for ya."

"But..." I started

"No excuses. I'll be back in a minute" he said and he quickly left the room.

_He's so stubborn._ I thought and looked around the room for my work. I found it on top of one of the cupboards. _Nice hiding skills Soda_. I got off the bed and went to reach the books.

They were too high. _If only I was born taller._

I found a box full of books, pushed them over and stood on them to reach. _Why am I so short?_

I grabbed a basket full of dirty clothes and stacked them on top of the box. It was just enough for my fingertips to touch the books.

I reached for them, fingers stretched and on my tippy toes. I was pulling them towards me when I heard the slam of the bedroom door.

Startled, I lost my balance and screamed falling from the box of books and laundry, the clothes flying to the ground.

I landed on the ground with a thud. _Perfect._

**_Hoped you guys liked it. I hope your still reading. haha. Any thoughts and opinions would be appreciated. Huge storms currently in Aus so I might just lay down and read the outsiders for a while. :) Hannah_**


	21. The role of a Hero

_Next chaper! Hope that you guys like it. Didn't take me as long to upload this time!! I fell on my back down concrete and have hurt it so I get to stay in bed and write!! Honestly need to figure out what I'm doing with this story hahaha kinda have a slighhhtttt idea.. any ideas or comments are alway appresciated so R + R. Have Fun :) Hannah_

**Disclaimer; Which I did own them but yet I don't. WHY!**

_What did I do to be born clumsy?_

I hit the floor, watching as the dirty clothes floated down from the ceiling above me. Great plan Jess.

"You ok?" I heard Soda say as I pushed myself up from the ground rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm fine." I mumbled "My heads a bit sore, but otherwise."

I shut my eyes and rubbed my temple. All of a sudden felt myself being lifted from the floor.

"I told you not to worry about it and go to sleep. Didn't I? And what do you do, go all wall climbing spider-girl on me."

"Put me down!" I said resisting.

"You do enough damage on your own two feet. Consider this a safety precaution."

He set me down on his bed and put a blanket over me "I'm not clumsy. My spidie senses told me to do it."

"Well, no more acrobatics for you, if you keep this up you'll damage the floor." He said.

"Then invest in a better floor" I replied

Soda walked around to the empty side of the bed and lay down beside me. "Nice try. But promise me you wont try and scale the walls again."

"You know, if I'm spider girl, what are you?" I said

"Superman, all the way mate."

"And how do you see that?"

"Well, let's see. How many times have I saved you from either being jumped trampled or killed by laundry?"

"True. But then that would make me Lois Lane."

"Ah..the damsel in distress."

"Do I look distressed to you Soda?"

"Superman." Soda said "I guess I could get used to the responsibility of being your Hero and saving the world."

"First I think to save the world you have to pass biology."

"Good point." Soda said "I think my grades will do. I have a tiny little spider to help me weave through that web."

Soda grabbed a plate from one of the bedside table, holding it out for me.

"I brought you a toasted cheese sandwich." He said with a smile "All little spiders have to eat. And if you don't eat it, I will."

"I'm really not hungry" I said as a rolled over to face him and buried my head between one of the pillows and his chest. "Go ahead."

"Take a bite, c'mon eat somethin."

I took the sandwich, had a bite and placed it back on the plate. "Happy?" I said returning to my comfy spot.

"It's a start. How's your head clutz?" Soda asked placing the plate back on the table.

"Mmm.." I said with a soft voice. My early start this morning and the fall had tired me out and all I wanted to do right now was to go to sleep.

"Sorry, I don't speak mumble." He said laughing.

"It's nothing I can't handle." I replied

For the second time in less than 5 minutes I heard the bedroom door open.

"What happened? We heard a crash." Dal said

"Jess was trying to reach some books on the cupboard, fell and hit her head." Soda said "Can you get some painkillers and a glass of water?"

"What did you last slave die of?"

A smile came to my face at Dal's remark_. Typical._

"Whatever. Back in a sec."

I pulled up the covers and put them over my head snuggling into Soda. He was stroking my hair and I could hear his breathing as his chest moved up and down.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Soda started

"Mmhmm.."

"Brett. The guy who you were with this afternoon, what's going on there?"

"Just talking. Not much. He seems like an alright guy" I said

'Dunno what planet you're living on." Soda replied "I'd prefer if you stayed away from him.

"He doesn't seem the type who would jump someone Soda." I said giving him a confused look. "Besides I am not a four year old and don't need babysitting."

"Well he can be two faced. Just be careful. He's got a big ego and an even bigger rep."

"I don't understand." I replied.

The door opened and Dally walked in with a glass of water pills. Putting them on the table he looked around at the mess which covered the room.

"You're really are clumsy, you know that don't you." He said

"Shut up." I said "You can't even make Jam toast."

"I can make burnt Jam toast, and it tastes good, has individuality." Dal said "Now go to sleep before you burn the house down."

"Well I am trying but there is an annoying voice waking me up. It's some guy who cooks burnt toast for a living."

"Jess, don't talk about Soda that way." Dal said. "He has delicate man feelings."

I cracked a grin "Just go away before I take you car and sell it for a toaster."

"You leave my car alone missy." Dal said "I will see you when you wake up and my car better be where I left it."

"And if you don't shut-up your man feelings will be the next thing burnt in that toaster."

Dally turned off the light and shut the door on his way out mumbling under his breath. The darkness was comforting. Soda passed me the painkillers and I downed them with the water.

"I have something to ask you myself." I told Soda as I handed him the empty glass.

"That being?" Soda replied with grin.

"What you said today in the parking lot about you needing me. Were you serious?"

"You bet." He replied

"And kissing me?" I asked "What does that mean exactly."

"Whatever you want it to." Soda asked "But I have an idea buzzing around in my head already"

"I good idea I hope" I asked opening my eyes to look at him.

"I think so." Soda said

Soda pushed the stray hairs from my eyes and cupped my cheek in his hand, kissing me gently. It was nice. Not forceful or like the other guys who only want one thing. Slowly we broke apart.

"So will you be my girl?" Soda asked

"Only if I get to keep the boxers."

"I suppose." he said with a smile. "We can share. For as long as you are Lois and I'm superman."

"You'll always be my Superman." I replied. We settled down and wrapped ourselves up in the blankets. Soda's hand in mine one beside the other.

**If there are an grammer mistakes. i apologise now. what did you guys think?? Hope you enjoyed it. Weather still sucks here so I am off to read. R + R :) Hannah**


	22. A Night On The Town,

Hi Guys! Its been quite a long time! I'm so sorry! I guess I ran out of time to write with school and everythign and now I have foudn the time to update. Well I hope you guys are still reading or are still their. I coudlnt remember the direction i was goign to take it in sof orgive me if some thigns are new or if somthign doesnt quite ad up. I have an idea of what is going to happen perhaps but I'm sure how I am goign to go about it at the moment. Still tryign to make up my mind what should happen after this with the plot etc. So any reviews or idea youw ould have I woudl really appreciate then i can start writing and not take another 2 years to update! I guess at the end of this chapter you will see what might or might not happen at the moment I was hopign for you feedback as to what you want to happen. So I will hopefully hear from you all soon!! Happy Reading and hope to hear you reviews and ideas! Hannah :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, but every-thign new to you I do :)**

**Jessi's POV**

A couple of months had passed since that afternoon and like Soda said; he let me borrow his favourite boxer short and wear them to bed every-night. School had broken up and we had all dine fairly well on our exams. Soda had even managed a B+ in Biology.

Since school had broken up one of the greasers had managed to convince Buck to have a party at his house. Well, not that it took much to convince Buck.

The boys had decided to have some get together at the DX while Iz and I decided to chill at her house before Bucks. Seeming as how I had nothing to wear Iz had promised to help me Darl up for the night.

"It has to be something to make Soda really Pop" Iz said

It was true that Soda and I had stuck together since that faithful day in his room and we'd been goin good. He would make regular visits to my pillow each night but nothing more than cuddling I was still trying to learn to trust boys even though Soda promised to never hurt me. I guess I was just insecure about stuff. Stuff that was hard to shake from memory. Like, don't get me wrong I felt like the luckiest girl in the world I just wasn't sure if I was ready to take the next step just yet.

"Iz, I just want something normal and comfy. Honestly" I replied playing with the pillows on her bed, watching her throw clothes everywhere.

"Normal." She looked at me holding up a cute black dress "How's this?"

Ok so Iz's idea of normal was different from mine. But it could work.

The dress she was holding was short and made from this soft material making it shimmer with the light. It had a V neckline lined with little sparkles and was drawn in at the middle by a cute black tie.

"I like!" I said and hopped up from her bed to take it from her. "May I try?"

"Well, Duh" she said "I found my dress last night so this is all yours"

I got changed in her bathroom and loved how the dress looked. It wasn't slutty (although it was shorter than what I would usually wear) rather it looked pretty cute on me I must admit. I came out and found Iz in a hot mini dress with a low back.

"Looking good Iz" I said throwing my jeans and plain top in my bag in the corner.

"Not to shabby" she replied with a smile "Now Shoes!" Iz found two pair of black heel in her closet and threw me a pair.

"I have big feet so I'm not sure how they will fit" she said hopping around to put on her sling backs.

The strappy heels were a little big but I managed to walk in them ok.

"When are the boys picking us up?" I asked applying some mascara in the basin mirror

"Ben said probly about 7ish so in about 10 minutes" Iz replied back

A honk came from outside her bedroom window. "Well I guess they had other idea's" I said quickly gathering my stuff up.

"Crap! I havn't even finished doing my face up yet!" Iz said quickly putting on some eyeliner and mascara.

"C'mon!" I recognised Two-Bits winey voice from the window. I went over and sure enough it was him in the Backseat of Ben's car along with Soda next to him.

"We're coming, hold your horses!" I replied back

"There's no horse's to hold!" Two –bit said laughing at his own joke

I shut the window shaking my head. That boy really didn't know how bad his own humour was.

After dragging Iz away from the mirror we made it down her stairs and out the door. Soda had jumped into the back seat so that Iz could talk to Ben in the front. It was nice to be able to snuggle up to Soda even though it had only been a few hours since we had seen each other. It felt right.

"You're making me sick again!" Two-Bit said with a fake gag "Real tough Soda Boy"

"Tougher than you" I replied with a grin. I think I was one of the few girls Two-Bit would let pick on him.

"What-ever" Two-Bit said taking a gulp of the beer he had in his hand. "I could take him"

"Any-time, any-place T-Bo" Soda said jokingly "Remember what happened last time you tried that." I laughed as I remembered the last time Two-Bit had decided to take on Soda. Soda had ended up holding Two-Bit upside down by the ankles while Two-Bit swung aimlessly at the floor. Two-Bit being drunk obviously didn't help his chances of winning.

"Will both of you shut-up! I'm gunna enjoy my holidays and this party and don't need ya'll goin and wrecking it with your chatter" Iz turned back around to the front while Two-Bit pulled her a face and sulked in his corner of the car.

We arrived at Bucks just as night fell and by my guess half of the neighbourhood was here. The music was blaring through the windows and I could see every-one dancing to the beat. Soda jumped out and opened the car door for me.

"After you" he said "Wouldn't wanna get that lil black number of yours wrecked now would we?"

I smiled up at him as I stepped from the car finding my feet on the gravel in Iz's heels.

"Bit Shaky?" Soda said shutting the door and placing his arm around me. He felt so warm.

"Iz gave me her shoes to wear, except she has feet the size of an elephant"

"Oi, I heard that!" Iz said falling into step beside me with Ben by her side and Two-Bit beside him. "They are not that big"

"I dunno, last time you stood on my foot Iz I nearly lost my toes" Two-Bit said trying to be funny.

"You betta watch your tongue or you'll lose more than a few toes" Ben said whacking him over the head lightly.

Inside Bucks house the noise was nearly unbearable. Guys and Gals were dancing with one another while some of the boys were fighting over a hand of poker.

"C'mon!" Iz said and before I knew it I was being dragged from Soda arms to the dance floor. We found a few of the other girls from our Grease group at school. Clara, Jen and Lucie were another few girls who over the past couple of months I had become closer to. We danced and laughed and spun ourselves around listening to the music around us.

Ben had come up and had started dancing with Iz. "Have you see Soda?" I practically yelled over the music to Ben.

"He's somewhere over their" he replied pointing to a few table and chairs.

I left the girls and walked towards the direction Ben had shown. There were at least 150 people running through this house so I wasn't sure if I was going the right way. After being trapped in the middle of all these people breathing the scent of alcohol down my throat I managed to escape to a corner with a few chairs.

I had to remind Iz to never let me wear heels again. My feet were killing me something horrid.

"Hello gorgeous" Came the sound of a familiar voice.

"Brett" I replied a bit shocked to see him. I had promised Soda I would stay away from him ever since that day in detention so apart from passing him a few times in the hall this was the first time we had spoken in a while. "How have you been?"

"Oh yer gettin by. What about you? I haven't heard from you in a while through you might have been avoiding me"

I knew that this was true, but I felt pretty bad telling Brett that. "Sorry I've just been really busy studying for finals I haven't spent much time doing anything for a while."

"I was hoping to see you in detention again, gets a bit lonely in their all by myself sometimes" Brett's had came and placed itself on my leg "I was hoping you would keep me company"

I knew that Soda was right about keeping away from Brett now. I noticed that the smell coming from his breath was ridden by spirits and beer. His eyes were bloodshot as and the bag stickin out from his top pocket showed me he had been using.

"Get off!" I said and he began to intrude beneath the edge of my dress.

"Aww C'mon, to good to share yourself around?" I noticed as Brett got up he was stumbling. Obviously he was wasted.

"I said get off, get lost Brett"

"You don't mean it I know you don't Darl" Brett grabbed my wrists and pulled me toward him the smell coming off him was unbearable. With all of the guys making out in this bar most people didn't take second notice of the situation.

"Yes I do, Piss off Brett." I yanked my hand away only Brett was over 6 feet tall and built bigger than me. His strong clasp still held my wrist as he pushed me off the chair and into a wall.

"Just relax, Baby" Brett said again feeling up my leg "Ain't gunna do you no harm."

"What happened to you" I said "Get off!"

Brett pushed his body against mine as I kicked my legs for him to let me go. I began to cry and I felt the pain of his strong grip on me.

"Ya'll look real nice tonight you know" he slurred "Real pretty"

I couldn't match his eyes as he looked up at me, playing with the curls of my hair feeling my dress. I kicked at his shins and he began to grab my chest harder in anger.

"Be nice" he said and kissed me. Hard, forceful and intruding. I jumped and moved and tried to push off only to find his hands digging into me the pain hurting like crazy. My face was hot from the tears falling and I wondered if anyone would stop him. I could feel the nails in the wall pushing into my back and Brett's hands feeling me.

"Soda!" I yelled as I breathed in the air. "Any-one!" I screamed "Help! Please!"

**Hey! So their we go. If its not good then let me know again its been a while so I had to remember what I had written myself! Well I am tryign to decide what shoudl happen...I'm not sure what I should do with the plot and I've kind of left it a bit open as to what happens next but trying to figure out what I shoudl write and what shoudl happen at this party. I'm not sure if I have the heart to let anythign bad happen...ahaha i am wuite a big softy even if it is fiction. But what do you guys want? Sorry if their ar any errors and stuff aswell I didnt see! I Hope its all ok and I will hear from you all soon. Read and Review, woudl be great to hear your feedback!**


End file.
